User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Flailing Coward
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #I was VERY doubtful when I saw this, but, it actually works very well.72.130.133.0 20:07, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #Works well, gj :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:08, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #--NYC Elite 16:52, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #Excellent build, though I wouldn't use Soldier's Strike because of FGJ's downtime. Tycn 01:21, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Tested and it works well for its objective (making unique and relatively effective use of Coward). Also would like to add that I laughed out loud when Krowman suggested that Deep Wound will help; I did what any RA monk does the Conditions - Dismissed! :) GrammarNazi 21:03, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Bad sword combo. - Krowman (talk • ) 20:27, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #: Really Krowman? Did you actually test the build out? You can practically spam Standing Slash and Soldiers Strike, and they actually do alot of damage, just hit Coward when they start to run and you have them.Cheese Slaya 21:02, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::No Gash for DW? No FT for huge damage? Spamming a 5 energy attack with a Warrior's regen, and no skills to supplement that energy? That's a bad sword combo. Even if you changed to Sever-Gash-FT, I can't say I would vote favored. - Krowman (talk • ) 22:40, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::: I find it really annoying how people don't even test the builds. Witha zealous mod, energy is fine. If you'd tested this, you'd have seen teh damage is fine too. There's no need for a deep wound.Cheese Slaya 22:55, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:::If FT were to be put in, it would greatly reduce "Coward!"'s effectiveness and destroy the purpose of the build. This isn't supposed to be a generic Sever>Gash>Thrust swordsman with "Coward!" thrown in there. --NYC Elite 16:54, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Permission to slash Krowman's vote? Irrelevant.Cheese Slaya 22:14, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::Not on your life, bud. See GW:VETTING. - Krowman (talk • ) 22:20, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #RA and TA with no res sig? no way.--Drick10 06:30, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #:Good point, added it as a variant.Cheese Slaya 18:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #--Theonemephisto 18:56, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Discuss. Keep in mind, I'm not a noob, I know "Coward!" isn't the best, I just want to find a use for it.Cheese Slaya 16:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Nothing to help gain adrenaline, and Final Thrust and Coward is alot of adrenaline (and you lose it all with FT)--SBR 16:27, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Added "For Great Justice!" in the variants.Cheese Slaya 16:39, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::Also, "Coward!" is so they don't run away when you do your spike, if you hit a swquishy with FT they'll be pretty low.Cheese Slaya 17:14, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Pretty standard but might work, although Flail...let's say you just entered Flail, your foe flee's and you shout: Coward!. he gets KD, but you still walk slowly for 10 seconds, my point is, anything to cancel Flail? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:55, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Hydralisk has a good point, at least Sprint, but good options are Rush and Enraging Charge.--Nog64Talk 18:00, 14 March 2007 (CDT) It's already a variant:PCheese Slaya 19:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :If in AB drop your Resurrection Signet for Rush or Enraging Charge. I would say to make another speed boost stance variant instead of Mending Touch for other area's then AB. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:05, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Any suggestions? Doesn't seem lke much room for a cancel stance. btw Hydralisk how's the Soul Leech thing goin?Cheese Slaya 19:56, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Take out heal sig and you go 12-12-3 AND have a cancel stance.--Nog64Talk 22:02, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Good god... if you're using Flail you should be using Standing Slash, you're using Coward with swords you really should be using Steelfang Slash. Sever/Gash/Final is obsolete, especially Final in this setup. Standing, Steelfang, and FGJ is what this build needs. Arshay Duskbrow 22:15, 14 March 2007 (CDT) For the contest, I'll judge this IF no one takes Coward soon. I'll probably give everyone some time to fix their builds, then judge.--Nog64Talk 23:02, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Alright Arshay, you're right.Cheese Slaya 23:44, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Hmmm, maybe something to add cripple, will be easyer to chase when your still in Flail. And my build's going fine, thx for the melee-counter suggestion :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:38, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Hehe, np Hydralisk. I have a problem with the Coward-> Steelfang combo, as i lose some adrenaline while using coward, so i can't use steelfang. maybe I'll add stonefist and see how it works out.Cheese Slaya 00:17, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :You just need to time it correctly. Use Coward just before you connect with a hit, then Steelfang. With the IAS from Flail it shouldn't be hard, but yes, Stonefist. It should go without saying when you're a Warrior employing KDs, but you should add it to the equipment section. Arshay Duskbrow 01:40, 16 March 2007 (CDT) "You Will Die!"? Someone running will be likely to have less than 50% health. Do Coward! to prevent your target to use any healing skills or w/e, use You will die! and use any adrenal skill. "Coward!" + "You Will Die!" + Steelfang Slash + Final Thrust = Death (?) Stonefist is pretty much needed in this build (or any W/x build using a KD imo)--Rickyvantof 11:51, 16 March 2007 (CDT) hey that's a nice combo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Yep that's what im gonna do Arshay. I'm gonna try that combo out ricky. thanks for all the help guys. I've been out of town the entire week and haven't been able to test things out. Gonna try all of them out on Sunday.Cheese Slaya 19:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Well we seem to be forgetting something (myself included), and that is that Coward only KDs moving targets. Moving targets aren't activating skills, so Coward can't prevent healing (or any other skill use, whether activated or instant). It also means connecting with Steelfang is trickier than I at first thought. YWD is a good idea, but if you're going to go that route, "To the Limit!" is a better one. Unconditional adrenaline, only 5 more seconds recharge. Either way, I still don't think you want to do Final and blow all your hard-won adrenaline. The heart of this build is keeping the adrenaline flowing to fuel Coward for hopefully frequent KDs, which keeps the victim from escaping your Flailing self. "You Will Die!","To the Limit!", Sun and Moon Slash for the optional slot, in addition to the usual (Mending Touch, Wild Blow etc). Arshay Duskbrow 20:59, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Hmmm. I don't really think FT is very good in this build either, nor Wild Blow. I still like Soldier's Strike in that optional slot, more damage, unblockable while under FGJ, and still somewhat spammable. I know there is a need for a cancel stance, but in the situations where this might be used I don't think we can go without a res. I was thinking SMS might work, but that's alot of adrenaline to charge with an IAS that takes adrenaline to charge itself, especially when your snare is also adrenaline charged. I think I'm going to make enraging charge the optional slot, to replace with TTL, You Will Die, or a res.Cheese Slaya 22:41, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, this is just about ready to put into untested. Just gonna test for about an hour or two on Sunday and see which skills work best.Cheese Slaya 00:14, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Mmh...I strongly recommend Enraging Charge...remember, if the target does manage to break away, you will need to catch up, and a hit of EC while under FGJ is enough to charge every adrenal skill instantly except Steelfang, which would only need one more strike (assuming it was completely drained). EC is one of my favorite Warrior skills. But as you like. Arshay Duskbrow 01:22, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::I've updated the skillbar to what worked best for me after about an hour of testing. I tried about and hour or so w/ enraging charge and about an hour or so with others, and I did alot more damage with enraging. The sword attacks are actually quite powerful, hitting in the 60s and 70s for ALOT of attacks. Helped w/ a zealous sword for e-management though.Cheese Slaya 21:10, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking that you might have more success if you used the holy sword combo instead of those attacks. Tycn 21:00, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I find this line strange, "Do not activate Flail until your adrenaline is charged." But Flail =IAS.. IAS = Faster Adrenaline.. am I missing something here? --Dazra 03:15, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Yes, you are. If "Coward!" is not charged, as soon as you use flail they can run away. But I'll update it anyway.Cheese Slaya 12:06, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I had fun working with you all on this project. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 20:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT)